Come and Get Me
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: When you miss your lover, all reasons are gone and all you can think about is how good it would feel if he were beside you, loving you with all his touch. And Sasuke has another way to show his love. Full Porn. Uncensored Language. R18. I think the warning tells you enough, don't open if you're not into NaruSasu porn.


Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dan mengendurkan dasi yang ia pakai, sebelum ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Ia bahkan belum menghidupkan lampu, hanya cahaya dari luar yang menerangi kamarnya dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kamarnya terlalu rapi, tidak ada sebelah kaos kaki yang tercecer di lantai, atau kaos yang diletakkan dengan sembarangan di meja atau pun di ranjang, tidak ada kamera serta lensa dan hasil gambar yang berserakan, dan yang paling membuat perbedaan adalah tidak adanya Naruto-mya di sini yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyum, memeluk dan menciumnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki di apartemen mereka, dan menggodanya tanpa henti hingga mereka tidur, atau menghabiskan malam dengan melakukan seks atau hanya _foreplay_ dan Sasuke akan diperlakukan layaknya seorang tuan putri di pagi hari.

Ia menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk mandi, setidaknya menghilangkan bayangan kekasihnya dari pikirannya, dan melepas lelah setelah seharian ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari kursi di kantornya jika tidak untuk pergi ke toilet.

Hampir tiga puluh menit ia habiskan untuk mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_ karena ia tidak ingin pergi tidur dengan rambut basah, memakai piyama polos berwarna biru tua, dan ia membaringkan diri di ranjang sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang terdapat fotonya dan Naruto sebagai _wallpaper._ Terkadang ia kesal saat Naruto ingin terus menempel padanya sepanjang hari saat mereka sama-sama memiliki waktu luang, atau menghabiskan sebagian akir pekan mereka dengan seks, membuat Sasuke mengeluh pinggangnya pegal dan ia tidak mau bergerak dari ranjang sehingga Naruto harus mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Di saat-saat seperti itu, ia sungguh merasa lelah menghadapi Naruto yang seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, namun saat ini ia sangat menginginkan Naruto di sini, menyentuh kulitnya dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat, membisikkan kata-kata nakal di telinganya sambil menggigit leher dan tulang selangkanya, merasakan bibir Naruto meninggalkan jejak basah di seluruh tubuhnya, dan Sasuke tersadar ia merasa sangat _horny_ sekarang saat ia mendengar napasnya yang terdengar terlalu berat bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Naruto baru pergi selama empat hari—ia sudah pernah ditinggal lebih lama dari itu—namun entah mengapa kali ini rasanya berbeda, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto untuk mengecek apakah Naruto sedang sibuk di belahan bumi yang lain.

* * *

 **Come and Get Me**

 **© Kei**

 **[because just from your gaze, I can feel my body burn]**

 **WARNING: phone sex, dirty language, uncensored, full porn, not for weakhearted people**

 **spin off (?) of Love Me, Love You**

 **(with symbol - is Naruto's chat)**

* * *

 **Naruto.**

Butuh waktu hampir tujuh menit hingga Sasuke mendapatkan balasan dan ia berpikir apakah ia menggangu aktivitasnya di sana.

 _ **\- Yes, baby?**_

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan berguling ke samping, sejenak ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya sebelum kembali membalas.

 **Sibuk?**

 _ **\- Tidak, baru selesai mandi. Sudah pulang dari kantor?**_

 **Hmm.**

 **Aku juga baru selesai mandi.**

 _ **-**_ **Mau tidur? Maaf tidak menghubungimu hari ini,** _ **no time to breathe** **.**_

 _ **It's okay**_ **.**

 **-** **Besok aku memiliki setengah hari waktu luang, apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?** **Like, zebra or something** **from Africa** **?**

Ia bisa membayangkan Naruto tertawa sambil mengetik pesan itu. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa remajanya, bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk _chatting_ atau telepon. Meski ia tidak melakukannya dulu, sekarang ia bisa sedikit lebih memahami perasaan teman-temannya dulu yang bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat hanya untuk mengobrol dengan kekasih mereka yang beda sekolah.

 **Tidak usah.**

 **Apa kau mau istirahat lebih awal?**

 **\- Tidak juga, aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu.**

 **Hmm, bagaimana di sana? Menyenangkan?**

 **\- Panas, dan makanannya tidak enak...? Plus tidak ada Sasuke di sini mana mungkin bisa menyenangkan.**

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya membaca pesan Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia bahagia.

 _ **-**_ **Oya, apa foto dan kartu pos yang kukirim sudah sampai?**

 **Belum, mungkin besok atau lusa.**

 **-** _ **can I**_ **?**

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan merengut sambil mengetiki dengan kesal.

 ** _Whatever_ , do what you like.**

 **\- Aww Sasuke ngambek,** **so cute.** **Aku sudah menolak dan mengatakan kalau ingin istirahat.**

 **Hmph.**

 **\- Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke di hatiku** **（≧▼≦；)**

 **I know, though.**

Entah apa yang memengaruhinya hingga tanpa sadar ia kembali mengirim pesan bahkan sebelum Naruto belum sempat membalasnya.

 _ **I hope you'll get back soon. I miss you.**_

Sasuke seperti bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang terkejut di sana, karena meski mereka sudah kenal selama bertahun-tahun, mengerti satu sama lain bahkan tanpa kata, sangat jarang Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sehingga Naruto harus membaca bahasa tubuh dan ekspresinya untuk mengerti apa yang ia inginkan (dan Naruto dapat melakukannya dengan sangat mudah).

 **- _Holy shit_.** **Bisa kau katakan itu lagi,** **love** **?**

 **Hmph. No.**

 **- _I miss you too_.** **Tiga hari lagi aku kembali, jika tidak ada perubahan rencana.**

 **Okay.**

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, sepertinya Naruto lelah setelah seharian sibuk dan tidak menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya jadi mungkin ia memang harus bersabar beberapa hari lagi hingga Naruto kembali ke sini. Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di bantal dan hendak mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum sebuah pesan kembali datang.

 **\- Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin punya** **super power** **dan berteleportasi ke sampingmu agar aku bisa mendengarmu mengatakan '** **I miss you** **' secara langsung.**

 **\- Meski pasti aku akan langsung ereksi jika kau melakukannya.**

Sasuke tertawa pelan, yang hanya terlihat seperti dengusan singkat jika orang lain yang melihatnya.

 **Aku bingung untuk memuji keromantisanmu atau menghina kemesumanmu.**

 ** _\- You love this pervert_. **_**Seriously**_ **, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin masturbasi membayangkanmu.**

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya selama beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia katakan namun sepertinya seperempat logikanya sudah tertinggal di kamar mandi tadi sehingga tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menjawab.

 _ **Me too.**_

 _ **I want to suck your dick.**_

 **\- Sasuke.**

 **- _This is getting really dangerous._**

 **Tapi aku serius. Aku ingin menghisap penismu dan menelan spermamu.**

Sasuke menggeliat pelan membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Naruto sekarang, betapa ereksinya kekasihnya di sana, dan ia merasa lapar membayangkan Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke mulutnya, merasakan sperma Naruto di lidahnya dan Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri lagi saat ia memasukkan dua jari ke mulutnya sendiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan.

 **- _With pleasure_** **, kau bisa melakukannya semaumu sementara aku akan bermain dengan lubangmu yang lapar menggunakan mulutku, menghisap dan memasukimu dengan lidahku.**

Sasuke dengan berantakan menarik celananya turun hingga ke lututnya, rasa malunya sudah pergi entah ke mana saat ia menghisap tiga jarinya dan mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia mengirim gambar itu untuk Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tidak akan pernah membalasnya dengan foto karena Naruto tidak pernah mau memfoto dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke sangat tahu itu.

 _ **I'm ready for it.**_

 **Naruto...**

 **- _You're so fucking sexy_** **, Sasuke. Aku tidak sabar untuk ejakulasi di wajah dan mulutmu dan menghiasinya dengan spermaku.**

 **Terdengar menyenangkan, meski aku akan lebih senang kau melakukannya di lubangku yang lain.**

 **\- Mungkin aku bisa membaginya dengan adil, agar kedua lubangmu bisa berguna?**

Sasuke mendesah pelan saat tangannya turun meraba tubuhnya sendiri dan menuju ke penisnya yang sudah basah membayangkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ia katakan, dan satu tangannya mengetik balasan dengan bergetar.

 _ **I'd love that. Use my body as much as you like.**_

 **\- Tidak perlu kau suruh, Sasu. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.**

Sasuke menuangkan lubricant ke bawah tubunya, membasahi penis dan lubangnya yang terasa panas sementara jarinya mengusap analnya perlahan membuat ia mengerang. Ia ingin Naruto yang melakukannya, memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke tubuhnya begitu dalam sambil mencium dan menghisap bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

 _ **I'm wet for you**_ **. Aku ingin jarimu di dalam sini, Naru...**

 **\- Kupikir kau lebih suka kalau penisku yang berada di sana?**

 **Mmh bagaimana kalau dua-duanya? Masukkan penismu dan buka lebih lebar anusku dengan jarimu.**

Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya dan menggeliat pelan, jika karena tidak ingin kehilangan imajinasinya tentang kekasihnya rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup harus melakukan ini sambil mengetik balasan, meski ia tidak perlu berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan karena nafsunya melakukannya lebih baik dari otaknya saat ini.

 **- _Shit. Can I video call you, babe?_**

Sasuke membayangkan bahwa Naruto pasti sangat tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya, karena jika ia menjawab tidak Naruto pasti tidak akan memaksa.

 **Sure.**

Tidak butuh tiga detik sampai ponselnya bergetar dan ia mengambilnya, mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih sibuk di bawah sana, menambahkan satu jari lagi sehingga ia mendesah pelan dan hal yang pertama ia lihat di layar adalah ekspresi Naruto yang tak terbaca, menatapnya begitu intens dan Sasuke seperti ditelanjangi. Ia bersyukur ponselnya yang 6 inch cukup jelas untuk memperlihatkan detail kekasihnya di sana.

"Kau memulai tanpaku, Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto terdengar lebih berat dan setengah berbisik, dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin terangsang, seolah-olah Naruto berada di sini dan kapan saja siap untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Mmh, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya," Sasuke berbicara dengan sedikit terengah dan mencoba lebih memfokuskan diri pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuh atasnya di sandaran ranjang berwarna cokelat tua, ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh atasnya dan tak sabar untuk melihat bagian yang lain.

"Berapa jari yang sudah kau masukkan, hm?"

Saat Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya pelan dan menjawad 'dua' dengan berbisik, Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyum ramahnya yang biasanya dan Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri.

"Naru, _show me_."

"Tunjukkan apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum nakal itu.

"Naruto..." Di telinga Naruto, ia pasti terdengar merengek dan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Nanti, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan padaku lebih dulu, seluruh tubuhmu dan aku juga akan melakukannya nanti?"

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik jarinya keluar, menyalakan lampu tidur di sisi ranjang karena ia yakin Naruto tidak dapat melihat dirinya dengan baik dengan pencahayaan minim sebelum ia menyandarkan ponselnya di sandaran ranjang beralaskan bantal dan ia berbalik lalu mengangkat bokongnya sehingga tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menghadap ponselnya, menunjukkan segalanya pada Naruto karena siapa yang akan peduli meski ia bertingkah tidak tahu malu begini jika di depan kekasihnya yang sudah tahu segalanya.

"Aw Sasuke jadi penurut saat seks," meski sambil tertawa ia bisa mendengar napas Naruto tercekat sejenak, dan ia tahu Naruto tak mengharapkannya untuk menurut begitu saja sehingga ia pasti sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sejenak, dan dengan kedua tangannya ia menarik bokongnya lebih lebar, menunjukkan anusnya yang basah dan sedikit terbuka oleh jarinya tadi sambil ia mendesah pelan.

"Bisa kulanjutkan aktifitasku tadi?"

"Mmh tentu."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto bergerak namun tak terlalu peduli karena ia kembali memasukkan dua jarinya dengan satu tangannya tetap melebarkan bokongnya agar Naruto dapat melihat dengan baik apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ah jarimu melakukannya dengan lebih baik," ia bergumam pelan sebelum memasukkan satu jari lagi dari tangan yang lain, menarik napas pelan sebelum ia menarik kedua tangannya ke arah berlawanan untuk membuka analnya lebih lebar dan penisnya semakin basah merasakan sensasinya di sana.

"Nghhh!"

Sasuke tak bisa fokus selama beberapa saat, sampai ia mendengar Naruto menggeram pelan dan menghela napas berat, ia menarik jarinya perlahan dan berbalik untuk duduk, dan matanya sedikit melebar mendapati Naruto yang jarinya dikotori oleh sperma. Sasuke hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya yang kotor. Biasanya Sasuke akan jijik, namun di situasi yang berbeda seperti sekarang ia menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum. Seperti mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, Naruto mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terlihat berantakan, dengan sperma berceceran di celananya namun penisnya masih ereksi dan Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Mmh, maaf aku duluan?"

"Sayang sekali terbuang percuma," Sasuke bergumam pelan dan Naruto kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke wajahnya, membuat Sasuke menghela napas kecewa.

"Bisa kau gunakan vibrator?"

"Hm _demanding_ ," namun Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan merangkak ke meja di sisi tempat tidur, menunjukkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sembari melakukannya.

Tak sampai beberapa lama ia kembali, duduk menghadap ponselnya, melipat kedua lututnya dan melebarkannya sambil tangannya menggenggam sebuah vibrator sedang berbentuk dildo berwarna kuning—tentu saja pilihan Naruto—yang dapat bergetar.

"Masukkan ke anusmu dan bayangkan itu sebagai penisku, _love_."

Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto, begitu jauh namun ia seperti merasakan suara itu berbisik di telinganya, memerintahnya, menghilangkan akal sehatnya dan membuatnya hanya kembali mengangguk sembari menekan di analnya yang sudah longgar oleh jarinya, dan ia mengerang pelan oleh rasa sakit yang bercampur kenikmatan.

"Mmh Naru…"

Sejenak tidak ada suara apa pun selain deru napasnya yang tak beraturan, merasakan dirinya terisi penuh di dalam sana, menekan seluruh bagian dalamnya dan membukanya lebih lebar.

"Bisa kau pegang ponselmu lebih dekat?"

Sasuke seperti kembali ke realita mendengar perkataan Naruto, dengan satu tangannya ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendekatkannya hingga ke depan analnya, menunjukkan secara close up pada Naruto bagaimana lubangnya menelan mainan itu begitu dalam, meremas dengan erat vibrator yang ada di sana dengan keadaan anusnya yang memerah dan basah.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar ingin ke sana dan memasukkan penisku bersamaan dengan vibrator itu, Sasu."

Sasuke mendesah pelan membayangkannya, dengan satu tangannya ia menyalakan getaran di bawah sana dan ia mengerang sambil meremas penisnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel, vibrator itu seperti mengaduk bagian dalam tubuhnya dan menggali lebih dalam di setiap getaran.

"Mana mungkin nhh… bisa kubayangkan kalau ini milikmu," Sasuke yakin mata Naruto tak berkedip sedikit pun karena ia masih memegang ponselnya di depan analnya sambil ia menggerakkan tangannya di penisnya sendiri, "saat penismu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ini…"

"Aku ingin menyuruhmu memasukkan satu lagi tapi saat ini satu saja sudah cukup."

Sasuke menaikkan ponselnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya sambil tubuhnya menggeliat setiap kali vibrator di bawah sana menekan ke arah yang tepat, ia menatap dengan tidak fokus kepada Naruto yang terlihat begitu seksi dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya yang diselimuti nafsu.

"Naruto, aku ingin penismu di lubangku yang satu lagi," Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya ke sana menunjukkan apa yang ia inginkan jika saja Naruto berada di sini, membuat beberapa tetes saliva mengalir di bibirnya dengan suara basah saat ia menggerakkan jarinya.

"Ahh Sasuke, _you'll get it when I get home_ ," dengan melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, Sasuke sudah tahu Naruto menginginkannya sebanyak ia menginginkan Naruto berada di sini, menggantikan jari-jarinya dengan penisnya yang akan memenuhi mulut Sasuke meski Naruto hanya memasukkan setengahnya.

"Aku akan menggunakan mulutmu semauku, ejakulasi berkali-kali di sana hingga tidak ada hal lain yang ada di perutmu selain spermaku."

"Lalu menghabiskan sisa spermaku yang lain di dalam analmu, hingga lubangmu terbuka lebar sampai esok hari dan meneteskan begitu banyak sperma setiap kali kau bergerak."

Sasuke hanya bisa membayangkan setiap kata yang Naruto katakan, dan tak beberapa lama ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia ejakulasi begitu banyak, membasahi paha dan sprei di bawahnya sementara Naruto tak berhenti menggodanya dengan kata-kata kotor itu bahkan setelah ia merasa lemas dan ingin berbaring.

"Jangan pikir setelah itu akan selesai, karena aku akan menyetubuhumi lagi sepanjang hari sampai tidak ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan selain penisku yang memenuhi lubangmu yang kotor."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dengan membiarkan vibrator itu tetap di sana dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum ia tersenyum.

* * *

Jika tidak menahan diri, Naruto yakin ia bisa ejakulasi berkali-kali sungguhan melihat Sasuke yang lebih seksi dari artis porno mana pun yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan cahaya kuning dari lampu tidur di sisi ranjang membuat kulitnya yang pucat seperti berkilau keemasan, bibirnya yang kemerahan karena ia gigit berkali-kali dan tubuhnya yang dihiasi keringat, Naruto tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa ia mendeskripsikan keindahan Sasuke.

Ia menjilat bibirnya setelah selesai dengan _dirty talk_ -nya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang berbaring menatapnya, saat ini ia sungguh ingin berada di belahan bumi yang lain di dekat Sasuke sehingga ia bisa menyentuhnya secara langsung. Namun saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum menggoda, ia tahu ia akan bisa melakukan apa yang tadi ia katakan beberapa hari lagi saat ia kembali ke Jepang.

" _Then come and get me_ , Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Who doesn't love porn?_

 _Not me, obviously_. Angkat tangan yang sama _hentai_ -nya kayak sayaaa! Kuhahaha-

Ide ini mendadak datangnya di tengah-tengah saya ngetik chap terakir I See You, daripada terganggu ya saya tulis saja karena saya sedang semangat, karena sekali males bisa setengah tahun lagi saya mau ngetik fanfic. _Anyway_ , saya sangat suka setting Naruto sebagai fotografer dan Sasuke sebagai _businessman_ , jadi jangan bosan baca fanfic porno yang mungkin akan datang lagi :3

 _Gimme your love and opinion_ , supaya ide terus berdatangan di kepala _hentai_ saya.

 _Oh my God, I'm such a trash._


End file.
